benpenpaperfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:BPP-CharacterQuestions
Persönliche Informationen #Does you character have siblings: } #Relationship with Mother: } #Relationship with Father: } #Witnessed something that fundamentally changed him: } #On average day, what can be found in characters pockets: } #Does character have recurring themes in dreams: } #Does character have recurring themes in nightmares: } #Has your character ever fired a gun (bow?). First target: } #Current socioeconomic status:: } #Does character feel comfortable with more or less clothing: } #In what situation was character the most afraid: } #When is character most calm: } #Bothered by blood: } #Does character remember names or faces easier: } #Is character preoccupied with money or material possession: } #Which does character idealize most: happiness or success: } #Characters favourite toy as a child: } #Is character more likely to admire wisdom or ambition in others: } #What is characters biggest relationship flaw? Has this destroyed relationships?: } #In what does character compare himself to others? For sake of self-validation or self-criticism?: } #If something tragic or negative happens to your character, do they believe they may have cause or deserved it, or are they quick to blame others?: } #What does character like in other people?: } #What does character dislike in other people?: } #How quick is character to trust someone else?: } #How quick is character to suspect someone else? Does this change if they are close: } #How does character behave around children?: } #How does your character normally deal with confrontation?: } #How quick or slow is character to resort to physical violence in a confrontation: } #What did your character dream of being or doing as a child? Did that dream come true?: } #What does your character find repulsive or disgusting?: } #Describe a scenario in which your character feels most comfortable: } #Describe a scenario in which your character feels most uncomfortable: } #In the face of criticism, is your character defensive, self-deprecating, or willing to improve?: } #Is your character more likely to keep trying a solution/method that didn´t work the first time, or immediately move on to a different solution/method?: } #How does your character behave around people they like?: } #How does your character behave around people they dislike?: } #Is your character more concerned with defending their honor, or protecting their status?: } #Is your character more likely to remove a problem/threat, or remove themelves from a problem/threat?: } #Has your character ever been bitten by an animal? How were they affected (or unaffected)?: } #How does your character treat people in service jobs?: } #Does your character feel that they deserve to have what they want, whether it be material or abstract, or do they feel they must earn it first?: } #Has your character ever had a parental figure who was not related to them?: } #Has your character ever had a dependent figure who was not related to them?: } #How easy or difficult is it for your character to say “I love you”? Can they say it without menaing it?: } #What does your character believe will happen to them after they die? Does this belief scare them?: }